


The Tobys

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Modern Family (TV), Sweeney Todd (2007), Theater - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Luke got himself into trubble once again that ened him up where he thiught would never happen. What did happen to Luke? Only one way to find out.





	The Tobys

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T own the rights to the ABC show Modern Family. I DON'T know anyone who works for the show in any way. I DON'T own any part of the story, the play and the movie of Sweeney Todd.
> 
> This is when Luke was youngr like in second or third season when he was more like 12-13.

Luke was once again at the principal's office. This was his 21st time in a week. The principal is so tired of seeing Luke every day. She even has his parents on speed dial and already signed forms at the ready. She was starting to run out of ideas for Luke. Luckily the school is going to put on a play called Sweeney Todd. Today is the first day of casting and setting up the stage. She thought Luke should join the stage crew as part of a punishment. Her office was quiet Luke was waiting quietly at her desk as she was staring at him. 

"Now Luke you have been in my office so many times I lost count. I could expel you but I decided to go in a different way. The school is going to put on a play and you are going to help out. You will go in the theater after school. Mr. Tonsil will be expecting you, is that clear?" 

"Yes Miss Tarry" 

After school Luke was carrying drop cloths and started to un fold them. While that was going on Mr. Lorence was doing casting as well as keeping an eye on Luke until Mr. Tonsil comes back. Then Mr. Lorence had an idea. 

"Luke do me a favor and read Tibias." 

"Who?"

"Toby. This play is double cast and I am looking for a second Toby. You are one of the shortest kids and Toby is a kid." 

"Well ok. But I never acted." 

Mr. Lorence gave Luke the script with the paged open to Toby's line and Luke read the line. Mr. Lorence gave Luke a tip on how to read the line and once Luke did the way Mr. Lorence wanted Luke got the part of being Toby. Mr. Lorence called for a boy named Alec. Alec soon came by and Mr. Lorence told what is going to happen. 

"I want you two trade contact info so you both can practice together." 

They traded the info and once Luke put his phone in his pocket Mr. Tonsil came back. He help Mr. Tonsil until it was time for to go home. After Luke was done with his homework the phone rang. He just encored it and went to play one of his video games. His mom shouted that the phone was for him. Luke was not expecting a call and have no clue who it could be. Luke went down stairs and took the phone.

"Hello" 

"Hay it's me Alec. I was thinking we can go over our lines tomorrow if you like." 

"I guess so. Like one?" 

"That sounds good." 

The next day Luke was watching TV downstairs when the doorbell rang. Luke just sat there watching TV and shouted.

"Someone is at the door." 

His dad was walking down the stairs shaking his head and went to answer the door. On the other side was Alec with script in hand.

"Hello sir is Luke home?" 

"Yes he is. Luke your friend is here." 

Alec then walked in and the dad closed the door. Alec and Luke went upstairs to Luke's room to go over the lines. All Alec saw was a mess. 

"My script is in here somewhere." 

Alec just waited until Luke found his script under a pile of cloths. They opened the script and started going over there lines. After two hours they took a break and went downstairs to grab a pop. They sat at the table and just talked about random stuff. Like what sports they play or watch and that led to wrestling in the basement in nothing but there boxers. There dicks popped out a few times and they acted it never happened. Both boys started to get hard off all the grinding but they seem not to knottiest. For Luke's final move he sat on Alec's chest and pinned his hands and arms down.

Luke just looking into Alec's green eyes and not releasing his dick is just a inch away from his mouth. Luke did not have time to get up before Alec put his mouth on his dick. The warm mouth felt great on Luke's dick. Alec. Pushed Luke further onto him to get more of that dick. Luke moaned like crazy. He could not believe he was getting a blow job. After a few minutes Luke had his cum. Alec swallowed every last drop. Once Luke took his dick out of Alec they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one shot of a story. This was my first modern day family story. I have done another one but that will have to wait. Please tell me what you think and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
